In memoriam
by Betynha G. Weasley
Summary: Quando o coração do jovem Teddy Lupin se enche de dúvidas, Harry leva o afilhado a uma jornada que revelará um jeito novo de amar e se orgulhar.


Disclaimer: Nada em Harry Potter me pertence, mas essa fic é minha, anyway! xP

- Você não pode estar falando sério!

- Olha, eu queria muito ficar sozinho, será que posso?

- Não, você não pode e eu não vou deixar. Afinal, qual é o problema Teddy? O que está havendo? Por que você gritou com sua avó daquela maneira? Sabia que ela está aos prantos lá fora?

Teddy Lupin olhou para seu padrinho e abaixou a cabeça. Ele não queria ter gritado com sua avó, não queria mesmo, mas algo mais forte o fez desrespeitá-la e agora ele estava envergonhado e desorientado. Furioso e consternado. Tantos sentimentos diferentes e uma única razão para eles terem emergido: a revolta com seus pais. Por quê? Por que eles preferiram morrer a ficarem vivos e cuidarem dele?

- Por que você gritou com sua avó, Teddy? – a voz de seu padrinho tinha um tom enérgico, algo que ele jamais ouvira antes. Engolindo em seco, Teddy resolveu falar o que o atormentava e o deixava perturbado demais para se lembrar que não deveria gritar com Andrômeda.

- Por que meu pai e minha mãe preferiram morrer, padrinho? Por que me deixaram sozinho?

Harry não conseguiu deixar de ver um pouco de si no afilhado. Ainda nos primeiros dias em Hogwarts, ele se perguntava por que sua mãe preferira morrer a ficar com ele. Óbvio que meses depois ele começou a entender o porquê e agora Teddy fazia a mesma pergunta para ele, mas Harry não tinha certeza do que dizer, nem como dizer, mas preferiu tomar um caminho diferente do normal:

- Por que você acha que eles fizeram isso, Teddy?

- Não sei, eu os conheci por acaso? – uma fúria inexplicável fez os cabelos do jovem ficarem vermelhos e os olhos mudarem do castanho claro e calmo para o negro profundo e impenetrável. – Eu tive a oportunidade de saber alguma coisa sobre eles? Não, eu não tive!! E é isso que me deixa cheio de ódio. Eles preferiram morrer, em vez de se salvarem. Me deixaram sozinho. Você sabe o que é isso? Sabe?

Harry, que não havia se abalado com o acesso de raiva de Teddy, sorriu para o afilhado e falou:

- Sim, eu sei muito bem o que é isso. Só para te lembrar, eu passei onze anos com meus tios sendo desprezado por ser quem eu sou. Sofri tudo que tinha de sofrer, mas não gritei com ninguém. Quer dizer, Ron e Hermione ouviram alguns resmungos meus quando estávamos no quinto ano, mas foi fase. Nunca culpei ninguém por ter crescido sozinho, Teddy. Eu tive a sorte de encontrar os meus dois melhores amigos e tive mais sorte ainda de os Weasley terem me acolhido. – Harry sentou-se ao lado de Teddy e continuou. – Eu sei que é difícil aceitar, mas não foi uma escolha fácil para seus pais. Eu os conheci. Lembro-me claramente do dia que conheci seu pai e dos meses em que ele foi professor em Hogwarts, e sua mãe, quando ela foi à casa dos meus tios com outros membros da Ordem para me resgatar. Eles te amavam, Teddy. Eu nunca duvidei disso, nunca!

- Não consigo acreditar nisso. – ele retrucou amargurado. – Não consigo entender as razões deles. Ouço piadinhas na escola por causa disso. Todos dizem que eu sou órfão porque meus pais preferiram morrer a me criar. – o jovem começou a chorar.

Harry deixou Teddy chorar. As lágrimas que escorriam pelas bochechas dele faziam caminhos que desciam por seu pescoço e molhavam o colarinho da blusa. Harry sabia que aquele choro significava mais que o incômodo com as brincadeiras dos colegas da escola. Aquelas lágrimas representavam a falta que Remus e Tonks faziam ao filho.

- Seus colegas só dizem isso porque querem te chatear, Teddy. Mas eu garanto que você era muito importante para Remus e Tonks.

- Você só garante porque os conheceu. Eu não garanto nada, não os conheci. Só sei de coisas deles porque minha avó, o senhor, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, George e até Kingsley sempre me contam como eles eram. Mas essa era a visão de vocês, eram e são as impressões que vocês têm deles. Eu não tive a oportunidade de ver minha mãe tropeçar em algo ou derrubar um copo, ou meu pai se sentar comigo pra me ajudar a estudar. E eu não consigo mais disfarçar, padrinho. Isso dói. Todo dia. Muito.

Harry sentiu um grande pesar pelo afilhado. Ele não queria que Teddy tivesse a impressão errada dos pais, e não permitiria que a memória deles fosse distorcida por palavras de meninos que não sabiam o que havia acontecido naquela batalha em Hogwarts. E mesmo assim, Harry não conseguia pensar em como ajudar o afilhado. Permaneceu sentado ao lado do garoto por um longo tempo, no qual Teddy deixou as lágrimas continuarem a escorrer até secarem, até a revolta cessar.

- Desculpa por ter gritado com o senhor padrinho. Eu não queria.

- Não se preocupe comigo, mas exijo que você se retrate com sua avó. Ela não merece ser a vítima dos seus acessos, rapaz.

- Sim, vou falar com ela. Não gosto quando ela chora e eu sei que ela chorou.

- Você teve sorte de ter sua avó, Teddy. Acho que muitas coisas em mim seriam diferentes se eu tivesse minha avó enquanto crescia.

Teddy olhou para o padrinho com uma curiosidade repentina, mas Harry tratou de acabar com as esperanças dele:

- Não vou te contar nada sobre minha infância, mocinho. Não agora, pelo menos. Temos de resolver o seu problema.

- Sei, e como _você _vai resolver esse problema?

Harry ficou um minuto inteiro encarando o afilhado e, sem saber o porquê, relembrou uma das noites em que entrara na penseira com Dumbledore para ver memórias da vida de Tom Riddle.

- É isso! – Harry levantou-se de supetão, agarrou Teddy pelo braço, saiu do quarto e, quando entrou na sala, foi em direção à lareira. – Andrômeda, eu trago o Teddy daqui há, vejamos, uma hora ou duas. Acho que descobri uma maneira desse rapazinho nunca mais questionar os pais que tem.

- Harry, o que você vai fazer?

- Confia em mim, ok?

- Certo Harry, mas...

- Acalme-se tá? Depois conversamos. – Harry pegou uma porção de pó-de-flu e, um segundo depois, ele e Teddy foram devorados pelas chamas verde-esmeralda.

Quando entraram na casa dos Potter, Ginny e Hermione estavam sentadas no sofá conversando e levaram um grande susto.

- Harry! Que susto, não esperava você agora e...

- Oi Hermione! Oi amor! Não tenho tempo pra falar agora. A penseira ainda está lá no sótão, Ginny? – a ruiva olhou desconfiada para o marido.

- Está sim, mas o que você quer com ela?

- Vou resolver um probleminha.

- Harry...

- Agora não, Ginny! – Harry saiu em desabalada correria, escada acima, ainda segurando o braço de Teddy.

Ao entrar no sótão, Harry abriu as cortinas. Uma ampla sala repleta de objetos surgiu. Harry abriu o armário onde estava a penseira e olhou para Teddy:

- Nós vamos conhecer seus pais agora. E quero que você preste muita atenção, Teddy, porque vai ser importante.

- Conhecer meus pais? Como assim?

- Escute bem, esta é uma penseira. As pessoas a utilizam para reverem lembranças, para se livrarem de memórias indesejadas, ou até mesmo para aliviarem a mente quando ela está cheia demais. – o jovem olhou para o padrinho de um jeito desconfiado. – Confie em mim, Teddy. Você vai gostar, tenho certeza. Agora prepare-se, segure no meu ombro e faça o que eu fizer. Ah! Você pode andar pelo ambiente em que estivermos, mas é apenas uma lembrança. Nada será modificado e ninguém o ouvirá. – Teddy viu Harry retirar um longo fio prateado de sua têmpora e depositá-lo no recipiente de pedra. Ele estava mais nervoso que antes, mas o nervosismo agora era recheado de antecipação. – Pronto?

- Sim.

- Coloque sua mão no meu ombro e curve-se em direção à penseira. Não tenha medo, nada de mal vai nos acontecer. – o jovem continuava desconfiado, mas escolheu confiar no padrinho e, no instante seguinte, estava caindo. Teddy fechou os olhos, pois sabia que, mesmo depois do que Harry havia lhe dito, ele iria cair e se machucar. Contudo, quando abriu os olhos, viu que estava dentro de um dos compartimentos do Expresso de Hogwarts.

Quando olhou para seus ocupantes, surpreendeu-se com versões muito mais jovens de seu padrinho, de Ron e de Hermione e, ao lado de Harry, havia um homem com o rosto coberto, dormindo profundamente. Ele ouvia apenas o murmúrio abafado da conversa entre os amigos. Sua atenção estava totalmente direcionada para o homem que estava sentado no canto do assento.

Enquanto tentava ver o rosto de seu pai, Teddy sentiu uma onda estranha de curiosidade e afeição. Algo muito parecido quando ele viu a foto dos pais pela primeira vez, mas de certa forma, vê-lo assim era diferente de tudo. Ele o veria, ouviria sua voz. Saberia como ele agia. Conheceria algumas manias.

O coração do jovem batia freneticamente. De repente, Teddy percebeu que o trem perdia velocidade e instantes depois de parar, ficou completamente às escuras. Várias vozes se materializavam nos corredores e sem demora ele ouviu as vozes de Ginny e Neville.

- _Silêncio!_

Teddy ouviu uma voz rouca vir de onde seu pai estava. A escuridão o impedia de vê-lo como queria, mas ele percebeu quando Remus se levantou e disse algo para os meninos na cabine e passou por ele. E antes que Remus alcançasse a porta, a figura assustadora de um dementador surgiu:

- Não se assuste. É apenas uma lembrança. – Harry sussurrou ao seu lado.

Teddy então observou a cena. O dementador perscrutandotodos no vagão. Harry sendo atacado. Ouviu novamente a voz de Lupin e quando o dementador não se afastou, ele viu um raio prateado surgir da ponta da varinha de Remus. O dementador virou-se e foi embora.

A lembrança se dissolveu uma vez mais.

- Eu não sei o que houve depois que desmaiei. Vamos ver quando eu acordei.

Quando as imagens ficaram nítidas novamente, Teddy percebeu que a luz havia voltado e quando olhou para o lado, viu o rosto de seu pai. Uma emoção diferente percorreu seu corpo. Era como se ele visse parte de si mesmo. Percebeu que herdara o nariz, o formato do queixo e a altura também. Acompanhou Lupin entregar o chocolate para todos que estavam na cabine e, sem demora, se retirar.

A imagem se desfez e agora eles estavam dentro da sala de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Teddy estava ao lado da versão mais jovem de seu padrinho e o Harry atual estava ao lado dele. O jovem ouviu Harry bater à porta e, instantes depois, ouviu-a ser destrancada e seu pai convidar Harry para entrar.

Teddy observou, fascinado, como seu pai ensinou Harry a conjurar um patrono. Ele se deleitava com a dedicação e a inteligência do pai. A sinceridade e a alegria que viu no rosto de Lupin quando Harry conseguiu conjurar um escudo, fez Teddy sentir-se orgulhoso do pai. Pela primeira vez.

Harry tocou no ombro do rapaz e falou:

- Agora vamos dar um salto no tempo, Teddy. Vamos conhecer sua mãe.

Teddy ficou nervoso, suas mãos começaram a suar e sua boca secou. Seria a primeira vez que veria a mãe fora das fotos. Ele fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente. Quando voltou a abri-los já não estava mais em Hogwarts, mas sim em um quarto muito pequeno e escuro. Ele observou seu padrinho deitado na cama. A casa estava muito silenciosa. Harry estava sozinho. Então, Teddy ouviu um barulho vindo do andar de baixo e apurou os ouvidos. Passos, vozes. Viu Harry se levantar, abrir a porta do quarto e descer cuidadosamente a escada. No pé da escada, Teddy reconheceu algumas pessoas vistas em fotos, como Olho-Tonto Moody, seu pai e, ao lado de Kingsley, sua mãe.

Os cabelos roxos fizeram o jovem sorrir. Ele sempre usava esse tom quando estava ansioso. E ele a ouviu e quase chorou ao ouvir a voz de sua _mãe_. Quase chorou ao ver a sombra de um sorriso. Quase chorou ao ouvir a raiva na voz dela quando a chamaram de Nymphadora.

- Minha avó sempre disse que ela detestava ser chamada de Nymphadora.

- Ah! Era um perigo chamá-la assim. Você corria o risco de ser azarado até desmaiar. – Teddy sorriu.

- Vamos mudar de cenário novamente.

Teddy fechou os olhos e quando voltou a abri-los, estava em uma casa muito velha e mofada. As paredes espremidas, o teto muito alto. Grimmauld Place. Então a velha mansão era assim. Teddy ouviu um movimento vindo do cômodo ao lado de onde estava. Ao virar-se, Harry estava junto à porta e quando Teddy ficou ao seu lado, seu coração quase parou: pela primeira vez, ele viu o rosto de sua mãe claramente. Pálido e em formato de coração, as bochechas rosadas, olhos brilhantes.

Então Teddy Remus Lupin chorou. A emoção crua e repentina de poder ver o rosto de sua mãe livre das fotos era incomparável. Ele jamais havia sentido tanta vontade de poder abraçá-la. Ela era linda, constatou. Era engraçada e ele percebeu que havia herdado isso dela. Tonks era desastrada e ele sorriu com Harry quando ela tropeçou no porta guarda-chuvas de perna de trasgo.

- Ela é linda, padrinho! – ele sussurrou, fascinado com a visão da mãe.

- Ela sempre foi. Eu sempre a achei muito bonita e acho que seu pai também percebeu. – Harry apontou para um dos cantos da mesa onde Remus estava sentado e, de quando em vez, lançava um olhar interessado para Tonks.

- Eu também ficaria. – ele murmurou mais para si do que para Harry.

- Eu sei.

Harry observava Teddy enquanto ele olhava os pais. Ele sorria, ainda com lágrimas nos olhos. Estendia a mão para tocar o rosto da mãe, mesmo sabendo que não poderia senti-la. Observava o pai lendo o Profeta.

Harry via que sua idéia estava começando a surtir efeito. Percebeu que Teddy estava fascinado pelos pais; os olhos brilhavam e deixavam o rapaz com um aspecto infantil, uma criança sedenta por desvendar um grande mistério. E o mistério para Teddy estava sendo desvendado.

- Gostando?

- Ahn? Ah, sim. Estou adorando. Eles são... incríveis.

- Sabia que você iria gostar. Vamos dar outro salto. Preciso que você veja uma coisa muito importante.

- Certo. Queria ficar mais, mas vamos.

Teddy colocou-se ao lado de Harry e no segundo seguinte ele ouvia um burburinho. Vozes familiares.

_- Está vendo! Ela ainda quer casar com Bill, mesmo que ele tenha sido mordido! Ela não se incomoda._

_- É diferente, Bill não será um lobisomem típico. Os casos são completamente diferentes..._

_- Mas eu também não me incomodo, nem um pouco! Já lhe disse isso um milhão de vezes..._

_- E eu já disse a _você _um milhão de vezes que sou velho demais para você... pobre demais... perigoso demais..._

_- E tenho lhe dito o tempo todo que a sua atitude é ridícula, Remus._

_- Não estou sendo ridículo. Tonks merece alguém jovem e saudável._

_- Mas ela quer você. Afinal os homens jovens e saudáveis não permanecem sempre assim._

A cena continuava, mas Teddy estava estático, impressionado, incrédulo:

- Ele não a queria? Por quê? – Teddy estava confuso.

- Bom, você ouviu. Ele não achava que era merecedor por ser mais velho e lobisomem. Coisas do seu pai. Ele foi muito discriminado desde que saiu de Hogwarts. As pessoas o evitavam, ele perdeu o emprego como professor por causa disso. Ele não conseguia acreditar que alguém pudesse se interessar por ele, que alguém pudesse olhá-lo como um homem normal e digno de ser amado.

Teddy observou o pai um pouco mais. Queria tanto poder dizer a ele que a licantropia não importava, ele era o seu pai. O que importava para o jovem eram aqueles momentos que ele não viveu. Ele percebia como os pais eram diferentes, mas mesmo assim ficaram juntos. Eram corajosos, ele ouviu muito sobre isso. O orgulho dos pais crescia e tomava proporções que Teddy jamais imaginou. Sentia-se livre. Feliz.

- Falta pouco, Teddy. Precisamos ver dois momentos e depois voltaremos. Está pronto?

- Sim, estou.

A imagem à sua frente se dissolveu e quando tudo voltou ao foco novamente, Teddy viu Harry, Ron, Hermione, Bill, Fleur, um senhor muito idoso, Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas e um duende abarrotando a sala do pequeno chalé. Teddy conhecia aquele lugar muito bem. Adorava os verões em que sua avó o deixava ir à praia.

Todos conversavam animadamente. O duende parecia estar se recuperando, andava com dificuldade. O senhor, que Harry chamou de Olivanders, estava com o rosto repleto de cortes e muitos hematomas espalhados pelo corpo. Mas todos ali pareciam tranqüilos e animados. De repente, uma forte batida na porta fez todos se levantarem com as varinhas em punho. Então, Teddy ouviu a voz retumbante de Bill:

_- Quem é?_

_- Sou eu, Remus John Lupin! Sou um lobisomem, casado com Nymphadora Tonks, e você, o fiel do segredo do Chalé das Conchas, me informou o endereço e me pediu para vir se houvesse uma emergência!_

_- Lupin._

Teddy viu o pai desabar na soleira. Um aspecto muito ruim para um homem tão jovem, mas a notícia que ele trazia era um sopro de esperança para os que estavam no chalé. Harry se lembrava daquele dia como um dos mais felizes durante a guerra, porque depois de muito tempo ele conseguiu ver um futuro. A vida ainda continuava.

_- É um menino! Demos a ele o nome de Ted, em homenagem ao pai de Dora._

_- Qu... Tonks... Tonks teve o bebê?_

_- Teve, teve, teve o bebê!_

_- Parabéns!_

_- Caramba, um menino!_

_- É... é... um menino!_ – Teddy viu o pai abraçar Harry.

- _Você será o padrinho?_

_- E-eu?_

_- Você, é claro... Dora está de acordo, ninguém melhor..._

_- Eu... é... caramba._

- Acho que é suficiente, não?

- Ahn? – Teddy parecia hipnotizado pela cena que ainda se desenrolava bem diante de seus olhos. Ele não sabia dessa parte de _sua_ história. – Acho que sim.

- Certo, agora vamos voltar para Hogwarts.

A cena se dissolveu uma vez mais e Teddy observou que havia várias pessoas feridas por toda parte. Alguns corpos estendidos lado a lado em um canto do grande salão. O jovem passou os olhos pelo lugar e viu, ali perto, os corpos de Remus e Tonks... juntos.

Ele se ajoelhou ao lado deles. Suas mãos percorriam os rostos do casal, que parecia simplesmente dormir. Quando Harry se aproximou, ele ouviu o afilhado sussurrar:

- Pai... mãe... eu queria, queria tanto...

- Você queria que eles estivessem aqui Teddy? Ainda está com essa idéia louca de que eles foram egoístas te deixando aqui?

- Não padrinho, não é isso! Eu queria que eles soubessem que sinto falta deles, mas que nunca mais vou duvidar deles. Eu nunca mais vou sentir raiva ou vergonha ou medo. Eles são especiais. Sempre serão.

Harry olhou mais uma vez nos olhos do afilhado e viu alívio. Os cabelos do jovem estavam castanhos claros e seus olhos verdes. Esse era o verdadeiro Teddy. Uma forma que sempre aparecia quando ele estava feliz e tranqüilo.

- Bem, preciso que você veja uma última coisa. As imagens agora vão parecer um borrão. Daqui vamos para a Floresta Negra.

- Certo. – Teddy estava apreensivo. Toda essa jornada o estava deixando suficientemente orgulhoso dos pais, mas cada vez que via uma das lembranças do padrinho, seu coração parecia parar por um segundo. E dessa vez ele estava ao lado de Harry próximo à entrada da Floresta. Teddy percebeu a expressão desolada de Harry. Desolada, porém determinada. Ele parecia ir em direção ao destino final. Ele já havia escutado essa história algumas vezes.

- Preste atenção agora, você precisa ouvir seu pai. – Teddy franziu o cenho e no mesmo instante quatro figuras, como se fantasmas fossem, mas com aparência quase real, surgiram e começaram a conversar com Harry e uma delas era Remus.

Teddy se aproximou do pai e viu que ele parecia muito mais jovem; muito mais que em qualquer foto que ele vira antes.

- _Eu não queria que você tivesse morrido –_ Teddy ouviu o padrinho falar para Remus – _Nenhum de vocês, sinto muito..._

_- ... logo depois de ter tido um filho... Remus, sinto muito... – _Teddy percebeu que aquelas palavras pareciam cortar o coração de Harry. A tristeza do momento o fez sentir um arrepio involuntário.

- _Eu também sinto. Lamento que nunca chegarei a conhecê-lo... mas ele saberá por que morri e espero que entenda. Estive tentando construir um mundo em que ele pudesse viver uma vida mais feliz._

Teddy estava estático e viu a cena se dissolver e quando sentiu os pés baterem no chão de madeira, o sótão da casa de Harry reapareceu diante de seus olhos.

- Ele... eu...

- Ninguém poderia lamentar mais por ter te deixado sozinho que seus próprios pais, Teddy. Eles enfrentaram muitos perigos para termos um mundo melhor e nós conseguimos. Foi por isso que te trouxe aqui, foi por essa razão que te obriguei a ver esses momentos que, para mim, foram suficientes para não ter dúvidas de que Remus e Tonks fizeram tudo para que você pudesse crescer feliz.

Teddy ficou em silêncio por longos momentos, tentando gravar cada palavra, cada gesto dos pais na memória. E uma vez mais ele começou a chorar, mas agora o motivo era diferente. Seu coração estava leve e batia calmamente. A raiva que ele imaginou sentir não passava de uma necessidade enorme dos pais. Era saudade.

Ele jamais esqueceria aquele dia, jamais esqueceria as palavras do pai, a luta da mãe. Sua eterna gratidão repousava no amor que eles partilharam e que deu a ele a vida. Vida que agora ele usufruiria intensamente e sem se importar com comentários sem fundamento.

Pessoas que não sabem o que é ser amado não conseguem entender os atos de amor, Teddy pensou enquanto enxugava o rosto. Harry estava parado próximo à janela, pensativo. Parecia esperar que Teddy voltasse de seus pensamentos. Ele sabia que a dose de emoção para o jovem tinha sido muito grande, mas foi um tipo de emoção curativa, daquelas que apagam todas as dúvidas e consolidam as mínimas certezas.

- Espero que você reflita um pouco mais sobre tudo que viu aqui, Teddy. Não sei se fiz a escolha certa, mas não consegui imaginar uma maneira melhor de te ajudar. Desculpe se não consegui fazer você ter sua própria impressão do Remus e da Tonks.

- O senhor não tem por que pedir desculpas padrinho. Eu tenho certeza de que eles foram os melhores pais do mundo enquanto estiveram comigo e ainda são onde quer que estejam. Eu tenho de agradecer por tudo. – Harry olhou para o afilhado e viu uma expressão serena no rosto de Teddy. Talvez ele tenha conseguido mais que imaginava.

- Acho melhor você voltar para casa. Andrômeda deve estar preocupada a essa altura. Estamos aqui há quase duas horas.

- Certo, eu vou indo, então! Obrigado, padrinho!

Harry continuou recostado junto à janela. A última lembrança o fez sentir uma imensa saudade dos pais, de Sirius e de todos os outros. Sentiu uma vontade enorme de abraçar os filhos. Nunca havia sentido tanta vontade de estar com eles e, por isso, iria à Toca no fim do dia para abraçá-los. Diria a eles o quanto os amava e sentiria novamente aquela onda quente de gratidão, que sempre experimentava quando lembrava que um sacrifício de amor proporcionou a ele tudo que tinha hoje.

E Harry sabia que Teddy, dali em diante, jamais levantaria a voz para Andrômeda de novo. Jamais duvidaria de que fora profundamente amado. Harry Potter ajudou Teddy Lupin a ver o quanto ele foi importante para os pais. Harry cumpriu mais uma missão:

- É, vamos ver quando virá a próxima!

E sorrindo para si, fechou as cortinas e foi em direção à porta. Nada como um dia normal.

xxx

Coments nos fazem felizes! 8D


End file.
